


Mornings, Am I Right?

by MarvelsAssbutts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsAssbutts/pseuds/MarvelsAssbutts
Summary: After moving in together, Dean quickly realizes that the man he loves is somewhat akin to Satan's Spawn in the mornings.





	Mornings, Am I Right?

No one likes getting up in the morning, it’s a fact. And really, why would you? There’s nothing glamorous about it. There’s nothing pleasurable about the slow build from grogginess to wakefulness that could take minutes to hours to go through. Every morning is accompanied with a bad taste in your mouth, sleep in your eye, and finding the new aches and pains that come from sleeping the wrong way on a bad mattress - or the unbearable knowledge of having to part from the comfort of a good one. Mornings, although beautiful in theory, are a pain in practice and it’s probably fair for everyone to be entitled to a little bit of grumpiness.

What’s unfair, and downright terrifying at times, are those who believe they are entitled to possible murder. Castiel was one of those people.

On more than one occasion, Castiel had woken up in a bad mood. To the point where surrounding people - roommates, friends, family - had been scared for their wellbeing. It was a known fact that Castiel was somewhat of an ‘untouchable’ in the morning, even when he got up in his own time, and protection and mercy was wished upon those who were unfortunate enough to have to be the ones to wake him up before he was ready. He had broken twelve alarm clocks in his life so far and no one was too keen on taking up that position. Least of all his brother Gabriel who had been punched more times than he’d care to discuss. When Castiel got up in the morning, households came to standstills and the world around him fell to a deathlike silence. No one was sure what noise or action could set him off and no one was dumb enough to want to find out. Castiel was scary in the mornings. Castiel could kill you in the morning. Which was why people were more than concerned for the life of Dean Winchester.

Dean came into Castiel’s life as his first serious relationship - which was a classy way of saying “Castiel’s virginity taker” -  and was loved by not only Castiel but by those who were closest in his life. That’s where the concern came in. Dean and Castiel had just announced to their families that they had decided to move in together and while Dean’s family was ecstatic, Castiel’s was fearful for Dean’s life. 

“Dean-o!” Gabriel grinned as he threw an arm over his shoulders and pulled him close, guiding him away from the large group of people and into a more secluded area. “Moving in with my baby brother, huh? Well that’s big stuff!”

“Yeah, well,” Dean said with a shy smile, “we’ve been dating for long enough, I figure it’s time. And, you know, I never get to go to sleep next to Castiel because I have such an early shift at the garage I’m…. I’m always gone before morning comes and I just want to finally have that ‘waking up next to the one you love’ experience.” He looked over at Gabriel and rolled his eyes. “I know it sounds stupid-”

“Sure does. Why on earth would you want to do that?”

Dean frowned and pulled himself out from under Gabriel’s arm. “What?”

“All I’m saying is that you and Cassie have a good thing going now! Why would you want to ruin that by being so close to each other all the time, I mean, blegh! Just, ew, right?” Gabriel shuddered. “It’s like ‘oh I’m home and you’re there’ or-or ‘I want to poop and- whoa! Hey! You’re there’ or just ‘you know I want to walk around the house naked and-oh! Oh, God! I- There you are!’ Just- Yeck!” Gabriel mimicked the action of aggressively wiping gunk off his arms and shook his head. “You don’t want that!”

“Uh, actually I do,” Dean chuckled. “And, not to make this weird, but I doubt Castiel would have a problem with me walking around the house naked.”

Gabriel approached Dean suddenly and grabbed his arms causing him to jump and look fearfully into Gabriel’s eyes. “You can’t do this, man.”

“What the hell’s your problem?!”

“You can’t move in with Castiel, alright? If you love him, you won’t do this!”

“That’s like the  _ opposite-” _

“No! No, because if you do this you- Dean, you won’t love him anymore, okay? Believe me, I’ve gotten close to that point! You have to tell him you can’t! You have to tell him you think you two are moving too fast. Dean, you have to stop this!”

“What are you freaking out about?! You’re scaring the crap out of me!”

“Castiel gets bad in the morning,” he whispered harshly.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “What, like...grumpy? Gabe, I think everyone is a little grumpy in the mornings.”

Gabriel bowed his head and shook it slightly before looking back up at Dean. “No, you don’t understand. Cas- In the mornings he’s…. He becomes someone  _ else.  _ He becomes some _ thing  _ else.”

Dean looked down into Gabriel bright, brown eyes and swallowed nervously. “Uh...huh. W-Well, uh,” he continued as he gently pried Gabriel’s hands from his arms, “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, alright?”

“What? Dean-”

“Listen, I’m just going to go back in there,” he gestured to the living room, “and continue with the celebration while you calm down.”

“You’re not listening to me, Dean! You-”

“I’ll see you later, Gabriel,” he said before quickly leaving the room.

Gabriel stared at the spot he had vacated and let out a short and bitter laugh. “Fine. Go on and live with him. You’ll see. My God, will you see.”

 

Dean slowly came to on a lovely Saturday morning. He yawned softly and stretched his body out as he rubbed at his eyes and turned over on his side, smiling at the sight of messy, black hair that met his eyes. It was the first time he was waking up in his apartment with Castiel by his side and the feeling of content that filled his chest was one he had never experienced. Dean moved closer to Castiel until he was pressed up against his back and wrapped an arm around his waist. He kissed the back of his head before moving down to his neck and back up again to kiss his cheek. He continued to pepper him with kisses until Castiel started to stir. 

“Mm,” Dean mumbled and kissed him again, “good mor-”

“Get. Off. Of me,” Castiel growled back and Dean’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

“What? Is it my breath?”

Castiel sighed heavily and pushed his arm against Dean until he was away from him then proceeded to draw the covers up to his chin.

Dean, although a little thrown off, smiled and moved over to Castiel again before pulling the covers back and kissing his neck. “Come on, I have today off,” he mumbled. “Let’s make the morning a good one.” He trailed one hand under the covers and down Castiel’s leg but before he could get anywhere  _ good _ Castiel snatched his hand up, threw it against him, and once again pulled the covers up to his chin. “Cas?” There was no response. “Hey, what’s your problem, man?” Dean grumbled and shoved him. Castiel remained silent and, of course, that only added to Dean’s aggravation. “Dude!”

Castiel shot up suddenly and rounded on Dean, his eyes dark, hair ruffled, and jaw set. “It. Is. Ten. AM,” He growled out through gritted teeth. 

“Yeah, I know! Rise and fucking shi-”

“No. No, because you see, I’m tired. I’m very tired, Dean, and I do not get up at ten. I do not get up until my body is ready to get up, and even then, I don’t like to get up. So when you  _ wake me up  _ \- with, yes by the way,  _ horrible  _ breath - I get just the teensiest bit agitated. So, if you don’t mind, shut up and leave me the hell alone so I CAN SLEEP!” Castiel fell back against the mattress and pulled the covers up over his head leaving a very confused - and slightly terrified - Dean sitting in the bed next to him.

Dean figured Castiel must’ve had a bad night and decided to let the small argument go and hope for something better tomorrow. Dean got up before the crack of dawn due to his job schedule and made sure to be quiet while he got ready. Before he left for the day he made sure to go into his and Castiel’s room and gently press a kiss to Castiel’s cheek. 

“I’ll see you when I get back,” he whispered. “I’ll miss you and-”

“Oh my  _ GOD!”  _ Castiel screamed and Dean jumped back as Castiel turned over and pulled the covers over himself. Dean was shocked but didn’t think much of it. The sun wasn’t even up yet, he’d probably be cranky if someone woke him up that early too.

As their time living under the same roof went on, Dean had been yelled at, elbowed, hit with a pillow, punched in the arm, thrown out of the room, and more. They even had to replace the alarm clock Dean owned. It didn’t take long for him to realize just what Gabriel had been trying to warn him about. Castiel was a monster in the mornings. And not in the way Dean had hoped he would be. 

As he laid in bed one morning, contemplating just what to do about the situation concerning his boyfriend’s morning alter ego, Castiel started to stir and Dean felt himself freeze up. He was positive he didn’t even let himself breathe for fear it would be too loud. Slowly, Castiel’s eyes pulled themselves open and moved along Dean’s body until they landed on his. Dean offered Castiel a hesitant smile and the latter of the two actually  _ glared _ before rubbing at his eyes and slowly sitting up in bed. Dean watched as Castiel stretched, scratched the back of his head and slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom before slamming the door shut and turning on the sink. A few minutes later he reemerged with a fresher looking face and shot Dean a look - one that made Dean’s skin crawl - before going into the kitchen. Dean heard the familiar sound of brewing coffee and while he definitely could use a mug, he didn’t dare move from the bed. God forbid he walk out there the wrong way and Castiel dumped the pot of hot coffee over his head. No. No, he was perfectly fine just lying in bed. The bed was safe. The bed was warm. He liked the bed wasn’t scary. Unlike the  _ thing  _ lurking in his kitchen at the moment. It wasn’t long before Castiel was making his way back into the bedroom and Dean’s jaw almost dropped at how different he looked. His eyes were soft and his cheeks pink with color. There was the slightest hint of a smile on his lips as he took a small sip from his mug before setting it down on his nightstand. 

“Good morning, Dean,” he smiled before getting back into the bed and pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s in a long and lingering kiss. 

Dean barely responded back to it, his eyes blown wide in confusion.

“How’d you sleep,” Castiel murmured against him.

“Uh…. F-Fine. I guess?”

“Mmhm,” Castiel breathed out as he straddled Dean’s waist. “You have any good dreams?”

“Not that I can remember,” he replied as Castiel started kissing his neck.

“No? Well, I had a pretty interesting one about you.”

“Oh? Yo-You want to tell me about it?”

Castiel smiled against Dean’s skin before pulling away and gently nipping Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth. “I think it’d be more fun if I showed you.”

So it took Castiel a couple minutes to be civil in the morning? Big  _ deal,  _ right? Dean could let bygones be bygones! Forgive and forget, that was his motto! And Dean could definitely be patient if this was going to be the reward. He would wait  _ eons  _ if it meant Castiel was going to worship his body like this whenever he got a day off. In fact, Dean was so overwhelmed by Castiel’s generosity that day that he got in his head the idea that he should return the favor. It was a fine idea and one that Dean’s sweet heart couldn’t pass up. It was an idea that he acted on two days after he had received his favor from Castiel. It was an idea that excited him as he pulled the covers down from a sleeping Castiel’s waist. It was an idea that had Castiel moaning and whimpering in his sleep. It was an idea that had Castiel screaming and cursing when he was awake. And, once again, not in the way Dean wanted. It was an idea that nearly cost Dean his life.

“I don’t get it,” Dean whined at lunch months after he had been living with Castiel. He, along with Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel, had agreed to go out to lunch for a long overdue brotherly catch up. Sam had suggested breakfast but that notion was quickly shot down by both Gabriel and Dean before it even had the chance to see the light of day. “I mean, how can someone be so  _ horrible  _ in the morning?” Gabriel turned his attention away from sticking his finger in Sam’s ear and looked over at Dean with a heavy sigh. Castiel was currently in the bathroom and Dean had taken the moment to shed his complaints on his brother and friend. “And someone who is so perfect in every other aspect on top of that! It just doesn’t make sense.”

“Look, Dean, some people get testy in the heat, some in the cold. Castiel just happens to get testy between the hours of three and eleven fifty nine AM! You just have to let it go and learn how to deal with it. If I could handle it for fifteen years you should be able to do it for the rest of your life!”

“Is it really  _ that _ bad, Dean?” Sam asked and swatted Gabriel’s hand away from him.

“He punched me in my tenders, Sam!” Dean hissed. “And all I did to him was push his hair out of his face!”

“Maybe stop touching him then.”

_ “Maybe stop touching him then,”  _ Dean mimicked much to Sam’s dismay.

Gabriel smiled at Dean and shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you, man. Just accept the fact that you’ve fallen in love with Castiel and his demonic pre-noon entity comes with the package. I mean, isn’t the saying “for better or worse?”

“We’re not married.”

“Not yet.”

Dean groaned and sat forward with his head in his hands. There had to be another way. Maybe Castiel could start taking some medicine that made him happy in the morning. They made that right? Twenty-four seven marijuana doses should suffice that need if over the counter prescriptions weren’t available. Maybe he could tell Castiel that he read a study about people who are happy in the morning generally live longer. That would change someone’s attitude right? It would’ve worked on him, that’s for sure. Or maybe he could lie and say that mornings were hard for him too and they made him so upset he cried and the only thing that could cure that would be seeing a happy Castiel!

‘Wow, that’s lame,’ he thought with a sigh.

“Dude!” Sam yelled and Dean heard the familiar sound of him slapping Gabriel’s hand away. “Seriously?  _ Stop it!” _

“Oh, yeah? Why don’t you make me, Jolly Green?”

Dean sat up suddenly then and the men sitting opposite him looked over. “That’s it!”

“That’s what, Dean?” Sam asked.

“I’ll  _ make  _ Castiel love mornings! I’ll do something in the morning that he can’t resist and it’ll just  _ make  _ him love the idea of morning!”

Gabriel and Sam stared at Dean for a long moment before the former of the two burst out laughing. Gabriel slammed his hands against the table and threw his head back in glee as Sam sighed and softly shook his head. Dean frowned at both of their reactions but didn’t let them bother him. He’d make Castiel like mornings. He’d prove them wrong.

All he had to do was think of something good.

 

Castiel’s eyes slowly opened at the sound of a pan clattering in the kitchen followed by the loud cursing of his boyfriend. God, he loved that man but there were times when murder seemed like an understandable crime. He raised his eyes to the clock by his nightstand and saw that the red letters displayed the time 7:36. Castiel whined and pulled the covers over his head before burrowing deeper into the mattress. Another clang of pans sounded from the kitchen and Dean screamed once more, this string of profanities longer than the last. Castiel threw the covers off of his body before rolling out of the bed and stalking over to their bedroom door. He flung it open with such a force that it hit the wall behind it and, no doubt, left a sizeable dent in the drywall. He continued down the short hallway before turning into the kitchen and letting his eyes settle on the main that was causing him great distress. He didn’t care to pay attention to the abundance of sunflowers or the fluffy pancakes. He didn’t look twice in the direction of the heart shaped eggs or the freshly brewed coffee. All of his attention was on the person by the stove, dressed in his pajamas, humming some soft tune as he threw bacon into the pan.

“Dean.”

He looked over and his eyes widened before he quickly abandoned the bacon and moved to stand before Castiel.

“You’re awake,” he whispered and swallowed. “Uh-”

“What in the  _ hell-” _

“Wait, wait just let me talk, alright? Let me- Let me do this, okay?” Dean reached into the pocket of his pajama pants and lowered himself onto one knee. He took in a deep breath before pulling out a small velvet box and popping the top to reveal a silver wedding band. “Cas-”

Castiel, without any shame, began sobbing.

“Hey,” Dean said with a watery laugh, “wait for me to get the speech down first, alright? I won’t be able to get through it otherwi-”

“I’m so tired!” Castiel cried and Dean’s smile immediately fell. “Dean, I’m  _ tired!”  _ he sobbed and moved his hands up to his eyes. “I just want to sleep! I just want to go to bed and you’re proposing! Why are you proposing at SEVEN THIRTY SIX IN THE MORNING?!” Castiel screamed before he continued sobbing.

Dean looked down at the ring and then up at Castiel before raising a hand in a calming gesture. “No. No, no, see this wasn’t- You were supposed to start loving mornings! This was supposed to make you happy in the morning and-”

“I don’t want to be happy in the morning, Dean! It’s the morning! It sucks!”

“But-”

“I just want to sleep in the morning, Dean! I just-I-I-” Castiel cried some more before somewhat composing himself and carrying on. “I love you but you really make me want to kill you sometimes,” he sobbed and Dean’s shoulders slumped forward. “Why do you want me to kill you? I don’t want to-to do that! I- I just want to sleep.” He sniffled and wiped under his nose before looking down at Dean. “Ok-Okay? Can I just sleep? I’m going to sleep.” He turned away from Dean and shuffled back into the hallway. 

Dean sighed and felt his frown deepen as his heart became heavy. He stared down at the ring and mumbled, “So much for that,” before pushing himself to his feet and walking back over to the stove to move the bacon. He switched it off and turned back around only to be met with the sight of Castiel standing standing just behind him. He jumped and fell back against the stove before rolling his eyes. “Jesus, Cas! You scared the shit-”

“You were proposing?” he asked with wide and tired eyes.

Dean sighed and shrugged. “I mean, yeah! Yeah I-”

Castiel placed his hands on either side of Dean’s face and gently pushing his lips against his. Dean’s eyes fell shut and he kissed Castiel back with just as much tenderness before Castiel pulled away. “Yes,” he breathed against Dean’s lips.

“Yes?” Dean asked in disbelief.

Castiel smiled and bit his bottom lip before nodding. “Yes. Now give me my ring so I can go back to sleep.”

Mornings are rough. They pull you from the wonder of the subconscious into the hardships on the conscious. They have no mercy on those unfortunate enough to encounter them and don’t care enough to listen to complaints and upsets nor joys and praises. Mornings are cruel and unfair and downright nasty. They are not there to bring serenity or good wishes. They are not there to make the day any better.

Not  _ every  _ morning at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments to make me smile!


End file.
